


In The Bedroom Down The Hall

by CurriedSugar



Series: Group Project Extras [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Dear Evan Hansen, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: What if Dream succumbed to his depression?A little Group Project "what-if" scenario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a little warmup today, so I thought I'd share it.
> 
> The song is "In The Bedroom Down the Hall", a cut song from the musical "Dear Evan Hansen", which made me cry the first time I listened to it. I didn't use the whole song, but I might write a continuation later on.
> 
> The lyrics are in bold, and the flashbacks are in italics.

**You never liked this sweater**

**You said it never really fit you right**

**And it itched too much**

_"I don't like this sweater, Nightmare," Dream whined. "It's way too big."_

_"You'll grow into it, Dream." Nightmare pulled out his phone. "Let me take a picture of you, at least."_

_"It itches too much." The ten-year-old scratched his arms. "I don't even like green."_

_"Well, you look nice, no matter what color you wear." The older brother wrapped his younger sibling in a hug._

_"Nightmare!" Dream laughed._

**But I think I'll keep it**

**I should keep it**

A tear fell on the olive-colored sweater. Nightmare shook, tears streaming down his face.

"Nightmare?" Ink called from the other side of the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Dream really hated this sweater," The shorter skeleton replied, feeling the fabric with his thumb. "I've never seen him wear it once."

"Do you need me to-" The artist walked over, reaching for the jumper.

"No!" Nightmare held the sweater closer. "I want to keep it."

**Cause it still makes me think of you**

**And the little boy I knew**

**In the bedroom down the hall**

"But why?" Ink tilted his head, one eye a blue question mark. "I understand that you're still upset about Dream, but it's just a sweater."

"It still makes me think of him." Nightmare's voice began to break before he burst into tears, falling onto his knees.

"Oh my God... I miss you, my little sunshine..."

* * *

**In the bedroom down the hall**

**I got you Ninja Turtle nightlights for protection**

**You used to say that they kept the bad guys far away**

**Remember?**

_"Cross?" Ink singsonged, walking into his seven-year-old's room, holding a paper bag. "I got you something!"_

_"What ith it?" Cross said in a slight lisp, looking up from his Pokemon cards. He had lost his two front teeth recently, so his s's came out as th's._

_"I know you're afraid of the dark, so I stopped at the store and bought you this!" The 20-year-old dug in the bag and pulled out a small Pikachu. "Your very own Pikachu night-light!"_

_"Awethome!" The little boy grabbed the little electric mouse. "Thankth, Ink!"_

_"You really like it, huh?" Ink chuckled._

_"Yeah! Pikachu'th gonna uthe Thunderthock and keep away all the thcary humans!" Cross grinned._

**In the bedroom down the hall**

**I surprised you with that comic book collection**

**Next Halloween, I dressed you up like Wolverine**

**Remember?**

_"Cross, sweetie? Can I come in?"_

_"Uh-huh." Ink entered the room, hands behind his back._ _The twelve-year-old was lying on his bed, reading the same manga for the fifth time._

_"_ _Are you reading that manga again?" The art teacher asked, kneeling down._

_"Yeah," Cross nodded. "At least, until we go to the library so I can get some more at the library tomorrow."_

_"Well, speaking of manga, I've got a little surprise for you!" Ink set a boxed set of Japanese comic books on the bed. "Ta-da!"_

_"Oh my God!" The preteen threw the book aside and examined the set of manga. "The complete_ Assassination Classroom _series! I've been looking for this at the library, but they're always checked out!"_

_"There's this manga shop on the way to work! I was poking around there last night on my way home, and I remembered you were looking for these!" Ink chuckled. "They have those costumes, too!"_

_"It's called cosplay, Ink!"_

_"Tomato, tomahto."_

**With glow stars on the ceiling you could count instead of sheep**

**I always knew what song to sing to get you right to sleep**

Cross stared at the stars on the ceiling, tears beading in his eyes. He couldn't believe Dream was really gone. He was listening to his favorite songs on Spotify, hoping music would distract him from his grief. He was feeling a little better, but his soul still ached from the loss of his friend. Then the opening lyrics for "My Shot" came on.

The tears started to fall down his face, and he started to sob. Cross remembered their first study session together, where they sung along to the Hamilton soundtrack. Dream seemed so happy then. If only he knew about his depression. Maybe he wouldn't have killed himself if Cross had helped him.

He missed his friend so, so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dream took his own life.

**Though you try**

**You try to give your kid the world**

**Give them everything you've got**

_Nightmare, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I know I've been saying that I'm fine, but that's all a huge lie. My depression has gotten even worse than it was before. I can't sleep, I have to force myself to eat, and it feels like my antidepressants aren't doing a single damned thing. I'm stuck in a dumb rut, and no matter what I do, I can't get out._

_So I figured, why not finish off what I started?_

_I never thought that it would have to come to this. In fact, I always saw suicide as something that people attempted in order to get attention. But I'm weak. You know that I've never really been a fighter. I was trying to hang on for you, so you wouldn't go through the pain of losing your little brother, but I can't handle this. I'm really sorry about this. If anything, you're one of the reasons I stayed here as long as I did. Please, don't blame yourself for this, okay? It isn't your fault._

_I love you so, so much. I'll say hi to Mom for you._

_Love, your little starshine, Dream Joku_

Dream put the pen down, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He was afraid of what he was about to do, but he had to go through with it. If he didn't, the internal suffering would never end. Dream neatly folded up the letter and pulled the desk chair to the middle of the room. He took his shoes off and stepped on the chair, slightly shaking.

Thank God Nightmare wasn't home when Dream set up the noose.

**What if I gave all I could?**

**And I thought it was enough**

**And I find that it was not**

He slid the loop of rope around his neck, making sure it was tied on tightly. Dream looked out of his window. It was a wonderful day out that day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming; perfect weather for a walk in the park. He smiled, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey Mom?" The young skeleton turned away, looking at the ceiling. "I can't wait to meet you." Dream took one last breath, and jumped.

The chair clattered to the floor as the noose snapped his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made you cry, I'm sorry.


End file.
